<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I KNOW YOU KNOW by amumal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114725">I KNOW YOU KNOW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal'>amumal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDAY KISS的番外, M/M, 去年的旧文, 现实向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>首尔的秋天很冷，但练习室很热。回归在即，排练时一呼一吸都带着奔腾的期待，练习室镜子上的雾气停滞着，直到凌晨时分才随着变缓脚步声渐渐消散。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I KNOW YOU KNOW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>首尔的秋天很冷，但练习室很热。回归在即，排练时一呼一吸都带着奔腾的期待，练习室镜子上的雾气停滞着，直到凌晨时分才随着变缓脚步声渐渐消散。</p><p>“呀韩知城，我真的像没有明天一样用力去跳了。”关上练习室最后一盏灯，李旻浩有气无力地说道，“但是明天会什么样呢，我也不知道。” 还是先穿好外套，准备好迎接寒风吧。这样想着的瞬间，韩知城竟已经把风衣拿到了门口，还顺便按下了电梯。李旻浩微微惊讶，接过衣服的瞬间又抿起嘴角，像是想起什么有趣的事。</p><p>“笑什么啊，又笑我……”脸颊鼓鼓地充着气，小心思却忍不住噼里啪啦蹦了出来：“说好了做男朋友，就要做男朋友该做的事啊！” 贴心地给对方递过外套，帮对方按电梯，帮对方化解烦恼什么的，不是理所当然吗？“每次都笑我，好像只有我一个人热情，说实话哥只是觉得有意思吧！说不定前几天说的那些也都是在编故事演戏给我看呢？”诘问的语气下掩藏着的，是指向分明的试探和不安。没等他回答，韩知城已经转过身去，只留给他一个背影。</p><p>李旻浩忽然又是笑不出来的情况。韩知城热情是天性，自己不善表达也是天性，两个人虽然确立了关系，但他的回应似乎总是少了些。对于这点，他自己也很敏感，更何况韩知城。看来的确要认真补救一下了，李旻浩出了电梯门一路仔细盘算着，却没料到韩知城躲人功夫了得——直到第二天舞台生放开始前，李旻浩都没抓到机会和他单独谈谈。待机的时光过得很快，活泼聒噪的背景音还在，只是少了那只微微带着汗的手。没有答案的自我提问又卷土重来，熟悉的挫败感逐渐浮现，脑海里混乱的各种声音都让李旻浩真切地烦躁起来。还有五分钟就要上台，他却突然想要逃离。就在心态爆炸前一秒，清亮的少年音拯救了世界：</p><p>“YO！LEE KNOW！跳舞的宝石！今天也照亮舞台吧！” 明明是虚张声势地雀跃着，一双眼却在暗处真挚发亮。李旻浩则选择忽略掉韩知城趁机不叫哥的事实，大大方方地接受小孩儿的心意。他大笑着伸出手和韩知城击掌，手指交握再稍一用力，直接把人带进怀里。他欣慰地拍拍韩知城的后背，对自己的果断感到满意，却没想到整个过程在其他人看来完全是虐待：韩知城整个人被李旻浩连拉带扯直不楞腾地搂到胸前，紧接着又遭到笑里藏刀的一顿拍打。一群小孩见状集体吵吵闹闹，说总有一天要联合起来反抗。当然，故事真相究竟如何，没人比韩知城更清楚。</p><p>他感受到李旻浩的心跳，剧烈得好像要冲破胸膛，又或许那只是他自己的心，像从前无数次那样，无法自抑地为一个人跃动。恍惚间，一声叹息缓缓飘落，从耳旁跌进心间，细细包裹着每一份微小的苦涩。彼此放开手臂瞬间，他听见李旻浩说：“韩知城，好好看着、好好听着。”</p><p>上台几分钟后，韩知城才隐约知道了那句话的意思。他看见李旻浩掌控着镜头，踩着节奏自在律动，连线条都带着生命的力量；他听见李旻浩掷地有声的坚定与期待，伴着强烈的旋律，自信地传达到每个角落。难以言喻地，好像的确有什么不一样了，又好像，这就是他印象中的那个人。韩知城忽然觉得自己要更用力地、把百分之二百的自己都泼洒在舞台上，才能配得上这样耀眼的星星。</p><p>舞台结束后照例是检视时间，几个人聚在一起回看舞台，互相给予建议，也毫不吝惜地称赞彼此。李旻浩的特写镜头在待机室掀起一阵尖叫，伤痕妆容加上坚毅冷酷的挑眉，谁看了都要连胜叫绝。看着看着，韩知城的视线忍不住越过几个肩膀，偷偷爬上李旻浩的侧脸。他忽然觉得有些不真实，这样耀眼的一个人，真的选择了他吗？</p><p>“呀，韩啊，打起精神！”队长方灿的声音传来，神游太空的旅途戛然而止。韩知城急忙收回目光，若无其事地看了看四周，却发现八个人都一脸严肃地盯着他。“啊，怎么了？” 他强装镇定地问。“不是，刚我们说你帅啊你怎么连点反应都没有？就只是看着LEE KNOW哥那边发呆，还以为你有什么伤心事呢！” 黄铉辰觉得没说够，又补上一句，“像个望夫石一样……” </p><p>韩知城的秘密被无意间戳中，瞬间内心堂皇起来，支支吾吾半天，旁人看了都跟着着急。好在李旻浩及时下场，用四次元开阔了大家的思路：“既然这么喜欢弟妹的话，就快点跟BABY离婚吧，我这边可以考虑的哦。” 话还没说完，几个人又笑作一团，黄铉辰的笑声尤为猖狂，甚至惊动了隔壁男团的经纪人。几分钟后，话题又转到金昇玟的离婚危机，韩知城的事就这样被第九区里复杂的家庭关系自然地掩饰过去，谁也没再追问。当然，这一切还是躲不过李旻浩的眼睛。韩知城有预感，今天或许还有什么在等着他。</p><p>李旻浩的确是在计划着，但打歌结束就要移动去电台节目，车上大家坐在一起，连手机消息都不便收发，要私底下聊几句实在不简单。到录制前半小时，方灿和黄铉辰先离开去单独对稿子，徐彰彬不知道跑到哪里去运动，几个小孩在大哥的生唱BGM里一起打游戏，李旻浩终于逮住了一个机会，二话不说就把韩知城往走廊里拎。</p><p>韩知城竟也乖乖地被拖向走廊尽头，怂得像出门遇了猫的小鼠，只用余光瞟向身边的人。大概是自己昨晚说错话了吧，他心想。其实他是明白李旻浩心意的，也理解他的性格就是如此，可有些时候，他就是想要个仪式性的举动。他想和所有普普通通的情侣一样，想要很多回应和告白，想要只属于他们两个人的暗语。这些对李旻浩来说，或许是有点难了吧，韩知城抱着双臂，把头往后仰靠在墙上，扬着下巴等待李旻浩的发言。</p><p>“呀，韩知城，” 又来了，李旻浩经典开场白。这一次或许会被数落也说不定，韩知城又给自己微微泄了气。“不是叫你好好看着、好好听着吗？你倒是给我说说出点感想来啊！”李旻浩一副老师检查作业的架势，韩知城仿佛瞬间回到小学课堂，急忙在脑海里搜索出几个词，拼凑出一份答案：“哥当然就是很帅嘛！世界上最最最最最帅气！饭们都喊疯了你没听到吗？因为太震撼了，脸也是舞蹈也是唱歌也是，全部都很帅气！完全是历代级的舞台，这程度的话应该是直拍匠人了！”小作文的文笔不重要，最重要是字数要充足，显示出一片丹心。</p><p>韩知城彩虹屁开始的一瞬间，李旻浩脸上就逐渐浮现出“早就料到会是这幅光景”的表情。他知道韩知城一紧张就会很多话，兵荒马乱什么都说得出来，唯独真心最难挖掘。他只好又清了清嗓子，正色道：“你觉得，今天舞台上的我，和以前有没有不一样？”这一次的问题导向明确，任韩知城再胡言乱语，也没法糊弄过去。他只好盯着对面李旻浩的脚尖，老老实实地回答：“哥今天……很自信，在舞台上散发魅力的时候，好像所有灯都只为了你而亮了。”韩知城没忍住，抬头看着李旻浩的眼睛，“那种样子太迷人了，我很羡慕。” </p><p>李旻浩听到答案，似乎很满意地点了点头，又抛出一个问题，让人应接不暇：“知道为什么自信吗？”韩知城已经被问得云里雾里，只好顺着考官的话问下去，乞求一个参考答案：“为什么呢？” 他真的不懂李旻浩，是觉得他称赞的不够深刻，还是希望他说出些别的答案呢？正迷惑着，李旻浩已经走了过来，和他并肩靠在墙上，看着匆匆而过的工作人员。</p><p>“因为你说过啊，‘让光点亮你，你才能点亮整个舞台’，对吧？”李旻浩面向前方，看不出脸上什么表情。“在你身边的时候，好像的确会做一些更大的梦。因为有人让我有信心，让我觉得自己值得，所以才有了倾尽全部的勇气。那时候不是约好了吗？想和你一起跑到最后，是因为喜欢你，所以才想要做到的。现在你看到我的自信了，麻烦你也更自信一点吧。”对自己，也对我们。</p><p>韩知城的手微微渗着汗，这一刻他的想法竟然只有紧紧挨着身边的人，好像怕他说完一番告白就逃走似的。旁边演播室里传来成员们练习暖场的声音，几个人大声喊着LEE KNOW，连带着李旻浩标志性的介绍语也重复了好几遍。一瞬间，韩知城好像福至心灵，偏过头问：“那我的自信，你打算怎么给？”</p><p>李旻浩没料到自己既当老师又要当学生，脑子里瞬间出现了几个答案，却总觉得太过浅薄毫无诚意，一时间竟然也开始手心发汗。韩知城看着李旻浩脸上精彩的表情变化，心里像喝了汽水一样舒爽。正美滋滋地享受着对方的煎熬，下一秒，自己的左手就被稳稳拉住。</p><p>“I KNOW.” 李旻浩用另一只手点点自己。</p><p>“YOU KNOW.” 又微微转身，指指韩知城。</p><p>好像抓住了世间所有幸运似的，李旻浩扣紧手指，晃了晃交缠在一起的手，冲韩知城眨眨眼睛，轻声说道：“LEE KNOW.” </p><p>是参与我生命的你，是因你而完整的我，是无法预测的偶然与命定，是浩瀚宇宙里脆弱又缱绻的羁绊，是荒唐的冒险，是奔突后迫切的归返，是永恒。</p><p>-完-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Han和弟妹的婚外情（？）请参照第九区S05E03，指路B站av68564445。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>